


Naked

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

Cora had been gone less than three minutes, having left the bedroom to get towels to dry themselves off after being caught in a downpour. When she returned, Lydia’s dress was gone and her heels were sitting next to the bed, fingers running through her hair to get the tangles out. Cora’s mouth dropped and she stared for a few seconds, cheeks going red before she composed herself and set the towels on the dresser.

 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Cora asked, trying to look anywhere but Lydia’s beautiful body.

 

Lydia looked up at Cora and smiled. “Well, there was no point sitting in wet clothes,” Lydia replied. “Besides, I thought of a way we could warm ourselves up, if you would like to join me?”

 

“Warm our-ourselves up?” Cora said, heart beating fast in her chest.

 

Lydia nodded and sat up. “Maybe a shower? How does that sound, Cora?”

 

“I umm-I-yeah. Yeah, s-sure,” Cora stuttered, feeling her cheeks burn as Lydia sauntered over and grabbed a towel.

 

Lydia took Cora’s hand and led her back out the hallway, Cora suddenly glad that Derek wouldn’t be home that night.


End file.
